


Anyone here?

by dutchbuffy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchbuffy/pseuds/dutchbuffy
Summary: Xander remembers a shared moment when Spike was living in his basement.Timeline/Spoilers: set during and after Beneath You, Him, First Date





	Anyone here?

“Is there anyone here that hasn't slept together?” the girl asked, looking uncomfortably around at the little group standing around Anya’s table.

Xander caught Spike’s quick look in his direction and felt his stomach clench in a gut reaction to that particular memory. Nope. Except from him and Buffy, everybody. He sneaked a look at Spike again. Thank God nobody knew about him and Spike, and if old Fangy hadn’t brought it up yet, he probably never would. Likely he was as ashamed of it as Xander himself.

It had happened during Spike’s stay with Xander in the basement. Xander had never before realized that he was basically a lonely guy. Nothing like an unwanted guest to bring out in stark relief just how much time he was spending down there. Xander would go to bed, bored and tired, and Spike would sit in the dark watching television with the sound off. One night, he wasn’t sure if had slept yet or not, he’d been alerted by a small sound from the direction of the chair Spike was sitting in. He’d turned over to check it out, and he still felt a twinge of arousal at the memory of the sight that had greeted his eyes. He hadn’t seen Spike’s face, but he had been able to see his white, black-nailed hand, languorously stroking the thick pale length of his cock in the flickering blue light of the TV. 

He remembered his reaction that night; he must have made a sound at the sharp hot desire that immediately shot through him, because he felt rather than saw Spike’s head turn in his direction. The hand stilled. Then Spike got up, and Xander couldn’t keep his eyes off of Spike, one hand still around his dick, the other holding up his unbuttoned jeans. He walked slowly towards the bed, and Xander had never experienced anything like the feeling of suspense and want that he felt during those few moments. He was panting, heart hammering in his chest, cock straining against his boxers. He was very afraid, and very much aroused at the same time.

Spike was standing in front of him, waiting. Xander sat up on his knees, but didn’t know what to do. Spike climbed on the bed, on his knees as well, and grabbed the back of his neck. He pushed Xander against him, and bent over Xander’s neck. Xander remembered thinking “oh god, he’s going to bite me”, and being unable to feel anything but anticipation at the thought. But he only felt a cool mouth against his own hot flesh, and blunt human teeth nibbling and sucking on the soft spot under his ear. Streaks of electricity shot from his neck to his groin, and his thighs trembled. He ground his erection against Spike’s, and the motion elicited a deep moan from him.

They didn’t speak. They mashed and ground their bodies together for endless moments, until Xander suddenly found his hand on Spike’s cock. He gasped at the shock of that feeling, and felt it twitch in his hand in reaction to the sound. It wasn’t as scary as with a girl --Faith towering over him like a dark goddess, wringing him dry—or an ex-demon –Anya being so incredibly direct it was a turn-off-- he knew what to do, anyway knew what he liked to do to himself.

Spike’s hands on him felt like nothing he’d ever experienced, icy cold, yet drawing fire from him. Xander wasn’t near coming yet, but he started to shiver uncontrollably, from nervousness and pleasure, leaning hard against Spike, who took his weight without faltering once in what he was doing to Xander. He wasn’t gentle, but his hands drew sensation from Xander’s cock with such certainty, and knew so exactly just when to grab his balls, that Xander felt himself spending in great shuddering spasms within minutes, cheek and nose squashed against Spike’s neck. 

Xander came back to himself with a little twitch. Nobody was looking at him oddly. They were still talking about the same stuff, so his fugue couldn’t have lasted that long. He let out his pent-up breath softly, and flicked his eyes over to Spike once more from beneath his eye lashes. 

Spike winked at him.

***

Spike was just standing there, with his arms dangling, looking kind of switched off. Xander felt panic rising at the thought of Spike near him all the time.

“You can go to your room now!” Xander said, more harshly than he had intended.

There was no reaction from Spike.

“Hey!  Wake up!” 

When Spike still did not react, Xander gave him a little push. Spike turned his head slowly. The unfocused look from those dark blue eyes made Xander flash back to just such a look from the same eyes. 

When Xander had finished shuddering that one time, long ago, Spike’s now lukewarm hand had guided his hand to the thick, still slightly cold cock that pressed against his thigh. It warmed up quickly, and even while his hand was pumping it, Xander started to come to himself a bit more. He felt a rising panic. He was giving Spike a hand- job? This couldn’t be happening. He’d looked up to say something to Spike, but Spike had looked so unfocused and out-of-it with lust that he hadn’t had the heart to stop. 

It must be even worse for him, shut up here in the basement, or with Giles. Not getting any of course.

Cold vamp-hos before that, probably. A warm hand must be…Spike had come in great spurts, an agonized groan wrung from his throat. Xander again had wanted to speak, but Spike pushed him down on the bed hard and walked to his chair without a word, doing up his pants already. Xander had turned around, feeling wigged, and at the same time still fuzzy from orgasm. He’d fallen asleep immediately.

It had never happened again — Spike had lived with him for a very short time really — and he still didn’t know how he felt about it. Actually, he’d pushed the memory away until the Bronze a couple of weeks ago. And now here he was, the circle complete, two single guys having to live together again. No free will for Xander, no sirree. Just doing what Giles or Buffy told him.

He pushed Spike to his closet, none too gently, and showed him the sheets and towels.

“And no funny business in front of the TV, this time! This is my actual couch, not some fifty-year old cast-off. Get it?”

Oh yeah, he got it. The canny, knowing look he threw Xander for one moment made him tingle from top to toe. Shit. He felt weak and walked hastily to the fridge to get a beer. Would he be able to resist if Spike entered his bedroom? Did he want to? Would Spike even want to? After Buffy? A hot hole was better than a warm hand…His hand shook as his own brain showed him pictures of other hot holes, and he realized a beer and a door would not shield him sufficiently from the vampire’s presence. He got his coat and went out, yelling something to Spike in his closet about being back late and not waiting up.

***

Very silently, Xander got up from the couch, stepping carefully over the sleeping potentials. His gut wound twinged, even through the thick fleecy feeling of the pain-killers. The basement door creaked, and he could kick himself for not oiling it. He felt around in his inner pockets and with a happy sigh unearthed the small bottle of lube. Not for doors, but still…He oiled the hinges. The door was silent when he shut it. 

In the dim basement

he could see the whites of Spike’s eyes glitter. He might have known the vamp with his supernatural hearing would have woken up by now. He went down the stairs, which creaked also. No lube for that. He went up to the cot, where Spike was lying, upper body nude, the rest covered by a thin sheet.

“No,” Spike said.

“What?” What was he saying? He hadn’t even asked anything yet.

“I know what you want. The answer is ‘no’.” 

Xander felt frustrated, and tried to explain. Spike probably didn’t understand. He listened impatiently to Xander’s babblings about being gay now and two single guys and being a demon magnet anyway.

“No. Go away. Back to your couch. Not interested, you insane prat.”

“But when you lived with me…”

“So? A long time ago, in another country, and besides the wench is dead.”

“Huh?” He sat down on the cot and laid a hand on Spike’s wonderful taut stomach. If only he had kept himself in better shape. Spike slapped him off sharply. Hey. That didn’t hurt him anymore. He was kind of sorry to see the flinches and head grabbing go, that had always been entertaining.

“Spike? If I lose weight? But anyway, the important measures haven’t changed!” 

He saw Spike’s luscious lips curl in disgust at that and lunged in for a kiss. He didn’t really want to talk to Spike, just have sex with him. He copped a good feel under the sheets and the next moment found himself crumpled against the dryer. He was lucky it wasn’t the concrete wall, at least a dryer had some give to it. He eyed the dent; didn’t look as if the inner working had been hit.

Spike crawled off the cot and was hopping into his jeans. Xander feasted his eyes unashamedly, and blew Spike a kiss when the vamp caught him looking.

“You’ve gone bleeding mental. You’re a total nutter, and I’m gonna get Buffy. It's probably one of those buggering spells again.”

Xander’s guts shriveled up and died. “No! Don’t tell Buffy! It’ll be our secret! She’ll think it’s your fault! She always believes me, you know that.

Spike considered that for a moment. Then he shook his head. “No, Xander, I’m not evil anymore and Buffy knows it. She’ll believe me.”

“Me!”

“Me!”

“What the hell is going on in here?”

Buffy’s voice. Oops. In spite of his brave words earlier, he was really afraid that Buffy was gonna believe Spike. Shit. Goodbye friendship, hello disgust.

“’s Nothing, Buff. Xander here’s a bit woozy from the drugs, and needs to sleep it off. Help me get him to the couch, alright?”

He actually felt dizzy with relief. Spike was covering for him? For a split second he thought that maybe they did have a future together, but the silent looks and smooth cooperation between Buffy and Spike sort of made that idea fizzle out and die. Buffy and Spike escorted him back to the couch. His lube. Where was his lube? He felt a hand slide something in his back pocket, and geez, that could have been really hot if he hadn’t felt so humiliated. The couch beckoned and he dived headlong in its stuffy embrace. 

END


End file.
